


But Love The One You Hold And I'll Be Your Goal

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, post 5x08, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: His hand was resting on top of hers, gentle and reassuring, as May told them what Robin had told her, about how they were going to go back to the past, and stop the world from ending, however it ended.// A continuation of 5x08





	But Love The One You Hold And I'll Be Your Goal

His hand was resting on top of hers, gentle and reassuring, as May told them what Robin had told her, about how they were going to go back to the past, and stop the world from ending, however it ended.

Jemma still had her doubts, not believing that it was Daisy who had destroyed the world, it was just… it was just too hard to believe, and no one had told them the full story, so it just made her doubt that it was Daisy who had caused the end of Earth.

She had no idea who, or what, could have destroyed the world, what could have caused damage so catastrophic, and with Robin now dead, and everyone saying that it was Daisy, there was no way of knowing what it really was. No way of knowing unless they went back and worked it out themselves.

When May was finished, they all just stared at her, processing what had just been said to them. There was a moment’s pause before Daisy spoke. “You want us to go back there? For Flint?”

May nodded, and Jemma could see a sense of renewed hope in her. “We have to, he’s key to this, to helping get us all back.” She was determined, and it seemed as if she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“But we can’t,” Jemma told her, hating that she was saying the words. “Daisy, Fitz, me, we’re on the most wanted list for the Kree. They want all of us dead, the three of us especially. You don’t know Kasius like we do, like _I_ do. We embarrassed him, he isn’t going to take that. He’s going to want us dead, God knows he’s already got someone hunting us.”

“Jemma’s right,” Fitz agreed, his fingers sliding in between hers, interlacing them together. “We can’t go storming in, unharmed. Look at what they have! Look at what we have! It’ reckless… not to mention we’re still recovering! _You’re_ still recovering. We can’t go charging in, we can’t… it’s too dangerous.”

May frowned at him, her brows furrowed. “We’re to what, give up then? Live our lives like this? Because it’s not a life, not really. And don’t you want better for Jemma?” The words were a low blow, a punch to the gut and everyone knew it.

Fitz chewed nervously on his lip, but felt Jemma’s hand, reassuring and firm, icy cold and interlaced with his. He hadn’t told the team about them yet, about their change in relationship status, and he wasn’t sure if they knew, if Daisy had told them yet. “But we can’t change time. It’s fixed… we can’t stop the world ending, however it does. Whether Daisy destroyed it or not, we can’t change that from happening.”

“So you think I will? Daisy asked, the hurt evident in her voice. “You think I will destroy the world?”

Fitz shook his head. “No, no I don’t. You’re powerful, but not powerful enough to rip a planet apart. Maybe it was the case of wrong place, wrong time. But if it helps, I don’t think that it was you.”

No reply from Daisy, she just offered him an uneasy smile. “So what do we do then? If we can’t save the world, if we can’t change time, then what do we do?”

A silence hung in the room for a number of moments, nobody sure how to fill the void until Jemma spoke. “We could help?” Jemma offered, looking up and meeting eyes with everyone. “We’re here to save humanity, aren’t we? What if we’re not to save the world, not really. What if we’re meant to help people, get them to safety? What if that’s how we save the world?”

“So we make the Lighthouse?” Daisy questioned, picking up on what Jemma was saving. “That doesn’t make any sense. How can we build this place based on our own designs if we haven’t made it yet?” She shook her head, unsure of what even she was saying. Time travel was confusing, and she hated it. Nothing about it made any sense.

“I think we should call it a night. Get some rest. We’ve all be through a lot,” Coulson began, looking around the room at everyone. “We’ll meet here again tomorrow morning, when we’ve had a chance to rest and recover. It’s been an insane few days, and I’m still wrapping my head around it all, I’m not sure about you.”

There was a murmur of agreement and soon, everyone started filtering out of the room, leaving the two scientists alone, whether this was intentional or not, they didn’t know. Fitz turned to face her, and he was chewing somewhat anxiously on his lips. The last few hours had been insane to say the least and she reached up with her other hand, cupping his cheek. “Are you okay?” she asked, leaning closer to him, allowing herself to gently kiss him.

“I don’t know,” he replied when they pulled apart, the words being breathed against her. “How we’re going to get home, how we’re going to change anything…

“I know,” she whispered back to him, her nose brushing against his and her breath mingling with his. “But we have to try Fitz. We have to get home. We can’t stay here forever.”

He nodded, sighing. He had no idea how they were going to try, how they were even going to get home. But Jemma was right. They couldn’t stay here. They had to get home. “We are,” he told her. “We are going to get home. And we’re going to get married.”

The edges of her lips flicked up at that, at the words. “It’s odd,” she mused. “Hearing you say that, thinking about marriage. Marrying you.” Her lips flicked up in a happy, blissful smile, as if nothing else mattered. Because, in that moment, to Jemma anyway, nothing else did matter. Sure, they may have been trapped at the end of the world, in a dystopian hellscape, but she had Fitz, the man that she loved, the man she was to marry, her best friend, and there was no one else she would rather have by her side, no one else she would rather be with.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “I mean, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Fitz, but actually saying it, the fact that it’s happening… I don’t know… I never thought that I would ever get married.”

“I know,” he replied, leaning in closer again and stealing another kiss. “But I’m glad we are. There’s no one I would rather spend my life with. I love you Jemma.”

“I love you too,” she replied, leaning in closer to him. Her eyes fluttered closer as his lips danced over hers, his hands moving up and snaking around her waist. The kiss deepened, and they lost themselves in each other.

It was moments later that they pulled apart, their foreheads touching, “Do you?” she began to ask, her tone teasing, her eyes sparkling with delight. “Do you want to go to your bunk?”

“Are you tired?” he asked, not picking up immediately what she was asking.

She shook her head, her smirk suggestive. “No necessarily.”

“Well _Dr. Simmons_ , I would love to join you in the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this one out, I really hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
